La Bruja y el Lobo
by celeste-funky
Summary: Madara, al quitarse la mascara y la capa, desarrolla pasatiempos algo extraños, y una bella mujer, perdida y desolada a su suerte, al verlo acampando en el bosque, sufrirá mas de un ataque de nauseas al ver lo que este comía…ESTRENO EXCLUSIVO MUAJAJAJA


**Notas del fanfic:**

Solo diré que es una "freek" idea de mi loca cabeza. Que sale ahora sale a la luz…

Mi primera comedia romántica, al fin...

Algunos de los personajes le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto, y se veran mas adelante.

Ahí les va:

_**Capitulo I**_

_**Lobo Asesino**_

De la "tranquila" y bella Aldea del Sonido, una fémina es sacada por un tipo desde el interior de un bar de mala muerte a punta de gritos.

- ¡Fuera de aquí! Te di alojo y comida y tú no me respondes en el trabajo, ¡Fuera!

- Ya entendí, ¡Ya me quería largar de aquí! Adiós. Y gracias por nada…-exclamo la chica, molesta.

- Ya te pague, y no te quiero volver a ver aquí ¿me oíste?

- Que lastima por mi…-replico irónica molestando mas al sujeto.

-Nunca supiste atender bien a los señores y ninjas que pasaban a tomar su trago, siempre querías que te dieran mas de la paga normal por una chica…¡Puta!

- Jajajaja. Mas bien diga que nunca lo supe entender ni a usted, viejo cretino, esta bien. Adiós, me largo de aquí, malditos.

Salio solo con una mochila mediana, y con lo que traía puesto: un jeans azul, sandalias negras-no ninja- y una polera manga larga color negro muy escotada junto con unas gafas para tapar las ojeras del constante trasnoche.

- ¡Fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

- ¡Ya oí puto de mierda! ¡Adiós!

Se despidió "amablemente" comenzando a caminar, a esas horas de la mañana como si nada hubiera pasado tras ese escándalo que algunos observaron con asombro, aunque ese tipo de escenas era habitual en el Sonido.

- Que asco de vida…

La mujer que no pasaba los veintinueve años, se detuvo a ver unos carteles puestos en las murallas.

- Festival de la Canción de Sunagakure…la próxima semana…ay por dios, ahí deben ir muchos hombres con dinero seguramente…

Pensó sonriendo maliciosa revisando sus bolsillos.

-Pero por dios, con la paga de ese estupido apenas me alcanzara para la estadía…que rabia. ¡Tendré que irme a pie!

Suspiro y se echo a andar buscando a algún vehiculo que le echara un aventón, tomando uno de ellos que se le ofreció.

Pasaron las horas y avanzo todo lo que pudo, hasta cuando ya el tipo quería "la paga" por aventarla, se detuvo estacionándose en la orilla de la carretera en plena puesta de sol, ella lo dejó solo y se escabulló en medio de los matorrales del bosque para perderlo de vista, diciéndole que iba "al baño", pero jamás volvió a él.

-Estoy cansada de la misma mierda de siempre con los tipos…ojala en ese festival me encuentre buenos amigos.

Estaba oscureciendo y se encontraba perdida en el bosque, aunque eso no era motivo de su susto. Había pasado por mil peores y perderse en el oscuro bosque, no era gran cosa.

Caminó un par de horas hasta que el oscuro manto nocturno, ya no la dejaban ver con claridad.

- Bien, estas perdida, cuando no pobre estupida y cegatona para variar. Vamos a ver que tengo por aquí…

Dijo aposentándose a la orilla de un riachuelo revisando las cosas de su mochila.

-Aquí estas precioso…

Dijo tomando un encendedor…se supone para encender una fogata para pasar la noche ¿o no?

- Aquí estas para darme como siempre, el fuego que necesito.

Lo encendió prendiendo ¡Un cigarro!

- Ahhhhhhh…que relajo…

Expiró el humo sentándose en el pasto, viendo al cielo estrellado llena de alivio…

-Es mil veces mejor estar sola y perdida en el bosque que estar en las piernas de uno de esos sujetos…-pensó alzando una ceja.

Estiró un poco sus piernas para descansar cuando sintió un ruido entre los árboles.

- ¡Mierda! Pero en el bosque hay lobos…

Dijo poniéndose de pie y subiendo a uno de los árboles. Si, andaba un par de lobos por lo que suspiro aliviada.

- Mierda, de la que me salve…

Así estuvo gran parte de la noche, en la cima del árbol evitando ser engullida por los lobos, por lo que no le quedo más que acomodarse y dormir ahí.

- Linda la estupidez…salir de un nido de lobos hambrientos, para venir a dar a otro matadero…-pensó con su habitual sarcasmo.

Amaneció y al no ver a los lobos, bajo del árbol para continuar con su viaje oyendo la música de sus auriculares.

Caminó largas horas, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para comer uno de los emparedados que llevaba en la mochila, junto con beber una de las latas de refresco y por supuesto, a disfrutar de la nicotina de sus cigarrillos.

- No soy ninja, nunca quise serlo pero me manejo mejor que uno, ajaja, soy espectacular-pensaba para si contenta esquivando a uno que otro perro de granja que salía a corretearla pero ella les daba con un palo que tomo del suelo, armada de lo que tenía a mano.

Hasta que después de otra larga caminata guiándose por el sol, hacia la dirección de la aldea de la Arena, algo la hizo detenerse espantada.

- Ay hombre…

Se puso detrás de un árbol retrocediendo unos pasos para que no la vieran.

- Uff…por poco. Casi me ven…

Era un hombre que estaba acampando en medio del bosque, en una pequeña tienda, con una fogata y afilando un grueso cuchillo.

- Vaya…es un salvaje…

Pensó interesándose en lo que hacia el tipo.

Sonrió con sarcasmo al ver al extraño de aspecto brutal, con el torso desnudo, cortar con el cuchillo un cuero de piel de lobo.

-Si que sabe afilar bien su navaja…

Se quedo empedrada observando al sujeto que colgaba varios cueros de animal a su alrededor, coleccionándolos quizás para venderlos. ¿Qué hombre hacia eso?

- Debe ser un cazador, no un ninja. Los ninjas no hacen eso, pero no puedo confiarme…

El sujeto y que para deleite de la mujer, no tenia polera puesta, que solo traía unos desarrapados pantalones y el torso desnudo con un collar igualmente rustico indivisible para ella a esa distancia, al igual que las feroces marcas de su piel desnuda, no notó su curiosa presencia.

-Uy…papasote… si esta de un cuero desde aquí, ah, lastima que es un salvaje y no tendrá donde caerse muerto el pobre…lastima…

Caviló resignándose a perder de conocerlo, pero sin dejar de mirarlo, cuando quedó asombrada al ver lo que tenia ensartado en medio de la fogata. Si, asando a un animal muerto.

- Eso es… ¿un ciervo?

Observó ella con un sonar de tripas en su estomago del hambre.

- Ay…que hambre…-dijo tocándose el estomago, cuando se le quitaron las ganas al ver al extraño sujeto tomar del costado la cabeza de un lobo, para observarla de cerca.

-Qu...Que significa que…

La mujer se tapó la boca aguantando las nauseas…¡El sujeto estaba asando a un lobo muerto!

- Dios, dios…que asco…

Caminó alejándose lo más sigilosamente posible aguantando las ganas de vomitar.

- Me largo de aquí…

Se alejó lo que pudo cuando un lobo negro, color, ojos y dientes asesinos sale a su encuentro, deteniéndola en seco.

- ¡Ay mierda!

Gritó al encontrarse con el enorme macho adulto clavándole los ojos antes que los dientes, asechándola.

- Lo peor es arrancar…esta bien, mi palo me salvara…

Dijo sosteniendo con firmeza su "arma" de salvataje, increpándolo, esperando el ataque del animal que se le acercaba peligrosamente.

- Mierda, mierda, mierda…-susurraba llena de horror cuando el animal sintiendo el miedo de la mujer, le mostró los dientes y se lanzo a atacarla.

- ¡Con&%&%&%&!

Fue lo ultimo que alcanzó a gritar la espantada fémina dándole un palo al animal que igualmente siguió su viaje hasta el cuello de la mujer pero en fracción de segundos es ensartado por una gran lanza en su cuello, votando al animal y a ella contra el piso.

- Que demonios…

Musitó la chica de espaldas en el pasto viendo al lobo ensartado en su cuello agonizando al costado de ella, brotándole mucha sangre y temblando dando sus últimos suspiros de vida con el hocico abierto, el mismo que quería morderla.

- Me…me lleva-susurro espantada viendo como el lobo se desangraba.

- ¿Qué es…es esto? Un lobo muerto color negro a mi costado…que pesadilla… ¡Ah!

Lanzó un pequeño gritito del susto, como si aun no tuviera suficiente impresión al ver pararse frente a ambos, victima recién salvada y depredador caído, a un enorme sujeto de largo pelo alborotado, negro azabache, con el ojo izquierdo tapado por una venda tal cual pirata criminal, los pantalones grises rotos y sucios, y el musculoso torso al descubierto con varias marcas y cicatrices adornado con un collar de huesos de bestias, mirándola con el rostro silente, congelándola con ese ojo mas frío y horripilantemente siniestro que pudo ver en toda su vida ¿Quién demonios era?

- ¡!

Ni supo como se puso de pie huyendo despavorida del sujeto que le dio incluso más susto que el mismo lobo.

- ¡!

No dejaba de gritar como loca arrancando de su alcance.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay socorro!

Repitió cuando voltea a ver a otro lobo que la perseguía listo para atacarla.

- ¡Nooooooooooooo!

Siguió huyendo como podía, sin su palo, ya que lo dejo tirado tras el encontrón con ambos salvajes y no podía coger uno que tan solo al detenerse el animal le clavaría los dientes.

- ¡Moriré!

Gritó mirando con pánico al animal que casi la alcanzaba. Guió su vista hacia adelante y justo en frente apareció el mismo sujeto salvaje que la había salvado con lanza en mano.

- ¡Que esta tan tranquilo parado ahí! ¡Oh no , este Loco! ¡Me quiere atravesar con su lanza!

Pensó sorprendida pero siguió corriendo esperando que el tipo o se quitara de su camino o en el mejor de los casos la matara y así acallar el dolor de ser comida por un hambriento lobo.

- ¡Me atravesara, estoy segura, por dios!

Gritó llena de horror al verlo adquirir pose de ataque.

-¡Ahora si me matará!¡Mierda!

Pensó horrorizada sin detenerse con el lobo asesino a punto de lanzarse sobre ella pero al segundo el sujeto salto por encima de ella, usando su lanza como jabalina y pasando hacia atrás al encuentro del animal.

- ¡que demonios!

El hombre cayó a toda velocidad sobre el carnívoro, rodando ambos por el suelo.

- ¡Esta demente!

Ella se detuvo para observar la pelea tomando otro palo del suelo para defenderse.

- Cielos…

Se impresionó al ver como el fiero lobo adulto sobre este, le clavaba los dientes en el brazo pero el hombre con fuerza, lo azoto contra el suelo, quitándoselo de encima y cuando el animal nuevamente se lanzo a atacarlo, él en fracción de segundos sacó un cuchillo amarrado a su pie derecho cuando el lobo se le echo encima, nuevamente votándolo al piso y mordiéndolo.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Ahora si lo mató! Yo me largo de aquí…

La mujer salió corriendo del lugar palo en mano, muy asustada pensando que el cazador ya estaba muerto.

- Si me salvo de esta, me trataré de portar bien, lo prometo…

No alcanzo a correr lo suficiente mirando hacia atrás, preocupada por si volvía el lobo asesino tras ella, cuando choca con un verdadero muro, cayendo de sentón al suelo.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaay! ¡Mierda!

Era el mismo salvaje, ahora ensangrentado con su lanza en la mano, parado como mural de hierro frente a ella, con esa misma expresión gélida y con cierto aire malévolo en su mirar.

- ¡Ay por dios! ¡No me mate! Por favor, mi carne es dura y sin sabor…

El sujeto solo dio una sonrisa de medio lado observando a la mujer en el suelo.

- ¿No te dijeron que cuando Sodoma y Gomorra sean destruidas, jamás mires hacia atrás mientras huyes?

Continuará…

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Que cobarde...jaja... ¿Quién será el tipo?¿un Ninja? ¿un Anbu con afanes de libertad? ¿La tipa podrá salir de esta? Pronto sabrán el porque del titulo del cuento…y ya creo que saben de quien se trata…xp

Por ahora, solo dejen rr xd!

Sayo.


End file.
